There's a hidden side to everyone
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: Everyone has a hidden side within themselves whether they know it or not. Some people know this while others don't. Aaliyah in the other hand... She doesn't know this, but everyone else does. She is trying her best to hold herself up because of her history, but her step-mother doesn't know how long she's able to handle herself. Author's note: rated m for future events and language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Aaliyah's journal for the day…**

Has anyone told you that… That everyone has a different sides to them? Everyone has one no matter how many times they deny that they don't have one. I knew this all too well. After all, I was one of those people. Well, I only denied it because I didn't know I had one in me. I've always hid my emotions because I taught myself to do so due to my upbringing with Aalis. Even though I knew that it was bad to hold in any type of emotions, due to the fact that they could come out in a bad way or in a bad situation, but I have a reason to do that. It was because of the drama I went through these past months. At first, it was a break-up with my longtime boyfriend, who is named Aage, after I found out that he was cheating on me with some woman who was thought to be the nicest girl within her family. Then it was my father's death, and it doesn't help that my biological mother is trying to contact me after words for some reason. I usually ignore her calls, e-mails, and even her letters that she would fax to our home at times, but she's been doing this for a few months after my father's death… I don't know what to do at this point, but now I wish that I could have taken some action before this start to go downhill…

I guess, you're wondering why I'm typing all this out when I'm not even posting this online. It's because this was supposed to be a type of _journal_ that was supposed to let out my emotions better. My therapist had told me to do this on a somewhat daily basis, but I don't know if I would be able to even keep up. Since this is a first time I've been typing this for over a few years, I should introduce myself yet again…

I'm Aaliyah Aafjes. I'm a 21 year old and I'm about to be the head of a company called Geek's Tech because within my father's will it said that I would be the head of his company… He died while I was in another country with some friends. I had a nice childhood when I live with my father, but… After his death, everything seemed to go downhill. I soon found out, after a month, that I inherited all of his money, one of his vacation homes, and as well as his company, which I'm still shocked over the last part. I didn't mind it at first because my mom, Aaren, would always help me out what I need to do since I knew that I had to learn the ropes to be a boss of a company. My family had one tradition that they have been following ever since they could remember and didn't even know when they started this tradition. What was that tradition? That tradition is to get the current heir married, and have a new heir to the family line so that the family can continue. It was normal for them, but the parents were usually the ones that force this. I know I shouldn't be worried about this, since my biological mother can't control me at this point, but I am because of the fact that I know what lengths she'll do to gain control of me. She even talked to my grandmother, on my father's side of the family, and has gain control of who I should marry.

All I could remember from her, of the memories that I can remember without crying and getting mad at her, was that she wanted money, and a lot of it. Hell, she even ask me to give her 50,000 dollars at one point all because she was needing it as a _loan_! I didn't give it to her, of course, but it worried me more because she did this right before she talked to my grandmother. It didn't help with the fact that I have to meet these men that she wants me to marry. I de-turned about 10 men that wanted to marry me. Now she wants me to meet a man that's a businessmen. I could hear my _real_ mother is calling me down. I just hope I can de-turn this man away from me like I have for those other men…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: A meeting with Aaliyah's husband-to-be.**

"Aaliyah! Are you done dosing off yet!?" I heard my mom, Aaren, yelled for me from downstairs. I sighed in a bit of annoyance, and closed the lid of my laptop. "No! Give me a minute!" I got off from my bed, start to take off my pajamas, and start to put on a simple t-shirt, some torn jeans, and my favorite jacket that was in a shade of pale blue to the point that it looked that it was light blue. Then I went to my nightstand, opened the music box and grab my necklace, which I was given to by my dad when I was young, and put it on. I knew that Aalis would be pissed that I was wearing this, but I didn't care of what she or the man would think about it. I didn't want to meet this man. Hell, I didn't want to be married off by a man that I didn't know! Yes, I understand that they have done this for years within my dad side of the family, but I don't see the point to it. After all, I could just adopt a child from the orphanage, and raise her/him as my own child. I said this to my grandparents before, and they reacted like as if I spat on their faces, and betrayed them in the worst way I can. And of course, Aalis had to say that I was raised wrong and I should have been raised by her. _Her_ out of all people! Why would she say that when _she_ was the reason why people called child protective services then I got taken from her because of her abuse, and was sent to live with my dad, which I didn't mind. Why? Because I raised right by both my father and Aaren! Aaren is more of a mother then Aalis ever was!

I could hear my mom continue to call me from downstairs, which caused me get out of my room, go downstairs in a semi-fast pace, and looked at her with a smile on my face. "I'm ready, but can I at least get something to eat before we leave?" She gave an odd face expression, and raised an eyebrow a bit. I had a feeling of why she was giving me this look at this point, and it was confirmed after what she said this. "Are you trying to delay the meeting with Aalis and the guy you're supposed to marry?" I gave a weak smile at this. "I wish it was, but I barely woke up… You know how I am. I'm not a morning person and more of a night owl." She rolled her eyes a bit, and gave a chuckle. Then she start to go to the living room. "I'll tell her to wait for a few minutes." I smiled a bit at this, and leaned on the stairs railing. "And if she starts to complain about me taking too long then tell her to shut it and take it elsewhere." I could hear her laugh from the distance at this, which caused me to smile a bit. I knew that Aaren didn't like her, so we would make jokes about her between us from time to time. I start to head my way to the kitchen, and start to make myself two peanut butter sandwiches. I knew that I shouldn't eat this at this point since it wasn't the best to eat as a breakfast, but I didn't care for it. Besides, I knew that I need something to eat before I'm forced to meet _him _and the so called _mother_ that my grandparents love.

I finished my breakfast after a couple of minutes, and went out to the front door to see my mom nowhere in sight. "Hm… I guess she went to the garage." I sighed a bit at this, fixed my jacket sleeves, and start to make my way to the garage to see my mom sitting on the hood of the car. "Hey mom. Now I'm ready to go." She gave a small nod to this, and I noticed that she seemed to be thinking about something. "I see, but first." She pulled out a box, and gave it to me. I was a bit confused at this, and took it in my hands. I opened it to see a bracelet. "Um… No offense mom, but what is so special about this bracelet?" I looked at her to see a small smile on her face, and gave out a small giggle. "It is a bracelet, but I look up on jewelry history and what they are made of since I work on it remember?" I gave a small smile at this, and rolled my eyes a bit. "Yes, I know mom, but what is so special about it." She continued to giggle at my confusion, and smiled at me.

"Well, this bracelet has an agate gem." She pointed at the gem, which caused me to look at it. I could see that the gem has black and blue lines going across it. "It's being held together by black gold." I was in shock at this, and looked at her. "Wait, what? It's held in black gold? How is that possible? I mean, aren't they in a goldish color?" She smiled at this, and I could tell that she was holding in a laugh. "That is true, but it's rare to find gold in this color. Here, let me put it on." I put my left arm out, and she start to put it on for me. The bracelet was a bit big on me, but not enough to fall off of my arm. "Thanks mom." She continued to smile at me, and hugged me. I noticed, while she was hugging me, that she was hugging me in a tight manner. "You're my daughter, and will always be in my eyes. No matter what other people say about it. Not even by blood or DNA can't tear us apart." She said this in a sad tone, which caused me to hug her back in the same fashion. "It's okay mom. Besides, you're my real mom, and always will be. Not that woman that gave birth to me. She would never be my mom. She's simply an egg donor to me." She couldn't help to laugh at this. "Come on. If we make her wait too long enough she'll start spamming my phone with text messages and will yell at us for being late." I rolled my eyes at this, and got in the car with her.

The drive to our destination was completely silent, and it didn't help me what so ever because my mind was going through on the different scenes of what I can do so that I can make sure that the man didn't want to marry me. I knew that I couldn't think about it for long so I went to the radio and start to search for some radio station to calm my nerves down, but I couldn't find one for some odd reason. This caused me to stop looking for one, turned it off, went to my phone, that had my favorite headphones already plugged in, and start to look through the songs that I had within it. I soon found a song that I usually calm down to, which the song is called Akogare no Aoyama-kun by Rika Komatsu. It didn't have any words within it, but it had the tones of the sounds and the rhythm that would always calm me down. It also helps with the factor that it came from a show that I used to watch when I was a child. I closed my eyes, and start to imagine myself going to a place that I like to be.

"Aaliyah," I opened my eyes, and turned my head to look at my mom even though I could barely hear her through the song. "Can you do me a favor?" I was a bit confused of why she asked me this, but I gave a small nod at this and took my left earbud off so I can hear her more clearly. "Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please be nice to the guy when you meet him?" I tensed up when she said this, and was in shock that she even said this. "W-Wait, what? Why would I be nice to the guy that I'm 'supposed' to marry when that woman chooses the guy that I'm supposed to marry!? For all I know, he just wants to marry me for the money from the company!" She sighed at this, and looked at me by looking at me from the side of her eye. "It's… It's because Aali's family thinks that I'm the one that is making you act the way you do with the men even though I tell them that it's because of _Aalis_," I could hear the venom on her voice when she said my biological mother's name, "but they don't believe me." I sighed at this. I didn't want her to get in trouble because of me. I know it's 'tradition,' but I hate the fact that they will listen to the woman that abused me and not my _real_ mom who raised me of who I am today. "I'll try be nice to him… Just remind me to punch her when I'm alone with her." She giggled a bit at this, and smiled. "I will, and I'll make sure that no one is around to see it as well." I couldn't help to give a smile at her words. After a few minutes of silence, I put my headphones back on to listen to my music.

"Here we are…" I looked out of the car window to see that the meeting place was a park that had a pond within it. I knew that this was weird for me and my mom because we both knew that Aalis would never choose to meet up in a place like this. I looked around to see her with a man in a black suit. I could feel my blood boil at this. _Of course she would chose a man that is into the business route in some way._ I sighed at this thought, and shook my head. "I guess you'll have to stay in the car?" I looked at her when I said this, and she gave a nod. "Okay… I promise I'll be good, but I will punch the bastard if he tries anything."

"I know." I got out of the car, and closed the door. I took a deep breath, and start to walk to them.

"Ah! There's my beautiful daughter!" I bit the inside of my cheek as I tried my best to not make a face and just yell at her for it. "Hello Aalis…" She made a slight face at this, and looked at the man that was behind her. "Oh, this is Aali Aakster. He's-"

"I can introduce myself, Mrs. Aafjes." I felt my stomach turn a bit when I heard the man call Aalis, _Mrs. Aafjes_. I wanted to yell at her for making the man think that she's my father's wife when Aaren is his true wife and love! "As she said, my name is Aali Aakster. I'm the owner of a company called **The Book's Home**." _Great_, I thought this as I tried to keep a calm face while looking at Aali. _Another man that has been tricked by her_…

"Well… It's nice to meet you. I'm Aaliyah… Aaliyah Aafjes." I put my hand out a bit, which caused him to grab it and shook it. I noticed that his handshake was firm, but soft in an odd way. "Um, can we talk for a few minutes Aalis?" I looked at her when I said this, and she gave a small nod at this. "Yes. Excuse us." We walked away from him, it was more like I dragged her though, and stopped when we were under a tree. I glared at her, and crossed my arms across my chest. "What the hell!? You're not my dad's wife! If I remember correctly, you said that you had a one night stand with dad and both of you were drunk!" She made a face at this, and start to glare at me a bit. "Are you back taking to me? I thought I taught you to never talk ba-"

"Yes! I am! And guess what!? You never taught me anything. You just taught me that you're a greedy woman that doesn't care for others but yourself." Her eyes widened in shock when I said this. "The only family I had was my father, and my _real mother_, Aaren! So don't you dare say that you're my father's wife because you'll never be his wife no matter how much you want to be his wife!" She was still in shock at this, and slowly start to glare at me. I knew that she was going to tell my grandparents about this, but I didn't care. I had enough with her. I had enough with her bullshit. I start to walk away from her, and tried my best to remain calm. After all, I didn't want to get Aaren even more trouble now.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Aafjes?" I looked over my shoulder to see his face in a worried expression over his face. This confused me a bit at this because of the fact that Aalis would never pick a man that would care for anyone, or would pick anyone that care for someone else besides money. "No… Nothing is wrong. Why would you care?" I narrowed my eyes at him, turned my back towards him, and start to walk to the car. I needed to leave. There was no way that I could stay there for long before I start to hurt someone either physically or verbally. Luckily my mom knew this, and drove me out of there. I turned on my iPod again, and start to put on the same song to calm me down on the way there.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Meeting Aaliyah's sister-in-law and confronting her fear.**

It has been a couple of good days since I was forced to meet the _man _that I'm supposed to marry. Aalis had told my grandparents about what happened on that day, right after that meeting. How do I know this? It's because on the next day Aaren got yelled by my grandparents through the phone. I couldn't believe that she would stoop that low to get things to go in her way. She had made them think that Aaren, my real mom, forced me to act like that because they knew that she hate Aalis, but she never told me to act in any way towards the men. The only time she did tell me how to act a certain way was because they were getting at her for how I was acting towards them. Even though she wasn't the problem. Aalis was the issue. Not Aaren! I could hear them yelling at her while I was walking by her study, and I couldn't take it anymore. So I went to her room, took the phone off the speaker, took it off from the handle, and stood up for her by yelling at them. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand how they were talking to her. They talked to her like as if she was the worst woman that could take care of me. Seriously?! I wanted to slap them at that point, but they were talking to her through a phone. Oh I wish I could slap them through the phone at this point, but I knew that they were shock at this. How? They were dead silent after what I said, and I was relieved that I was able to take that off my chest. It was a slight bonus to that since it was held in since that day. Though Aaren was sort of mad at me since they would think that she was the one that told me to yell at them, but she knew why I did it.

Today though…

Today was different because I was able to forget what happened on that day. I was being shown of how the company work within the headquarters, and where some of the room were located along with the new rooms that they had made over the years. I made sure to pay attention through it all, and took some mental notes along the way since I would need to go in some of the rooms in certain time periods. At least they had knew me because I would come here from time to time when I was young due to the fact that my dad didn't want to leave me home alone at times. I could still remember the times that they were scared by the workers, so I would hide from them, mom or dad had to come over and try to find me, and lure me out of my hiding place. I smiled a bit at these memories. Though I gotten close to some of the workers here due to my dad making sure that I wasn't alone at all times. That was the reason why I was able to open up to them within two months.

"Hey, Aaliyah!" I tensed up at this as I instantly recognize the man's voice. I looked around, and stopped when I saw Aali with a woman that looked a bit like him in a way. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at your company." I narrowed my eyes a bit at him when I said this. I knew that they didn't know that I had met him before because they were in shock when I talked to him in that way. "Well, one of your workers had hired my sister a month ago so I decided to visit her today since she is no longer in training." I was a bit confused at this, and looked at the woman a bit. She seemed like a nice person, but why did she had to be related to him out of all people?! Yes, I understand that they could be different and that I didn't know the guy, but I knew what kind of people that _she _would want me to marry. Then I looked back at him. "Um… First off they're not my workers, and second off I'm being shown around and meeting other people so I didn't hire her. Maybe one of my father's close friend hired her since I told him to take over a bit till I felt safe enough to take over." He was in a bit of shock at this, and then laughed it off. "Oh. I'm sorry then. I should have known that you didn't take charge of the company yet." I didn't know whether to be worried about this or not, but I gave a small nod at him. "Aaliyah," I looked to see 'Aamir looking at me, "come on. We would get everyone else worried if you don't show up to meet the others." I gave another nod at this. I continued to follow him but stopped when I heard Aali call me again, which caused me to look at him again. "Come by at the café nearby at 2 p.m., okay?" I gave a small nod at this, and continued to follow 'Aamir.

I met all the people I was supposed to meet. Most of them knew me and others didn't since they weren't the type that show up a lot since my dad knew how to manage somethings, but they were understanding and were glad to help me out when I call them when I need help. They even gave me their numbers so that I can call them whenever I needed them. I looked at the time to see that it was around the time that I was supposed to be at the café, so I told them that I'll go to them or call them whenever I need them, and left. I went to the café that was nearby the office, and noticed that there were a lot of people within the building. It made sense because it was around the time that people got off of work, but it made me nervous since I was a type of person that didn't like to be in crowded places. After all, I have Cleithrophobia. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, went inside the café, and looked around for try to find them.

I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate, and I knew that I couldn't stay here long or I'll start to have a panic attack. I start to take my leave till I heard Aali call me over. I looked around to see that he was in the corner of the place with the woman from earlier. I took a deep breath at this, and walked over to them. "Hey… Um, I know this might sound dumb, but what's your name?" I looked at the woman when I said this. I could tell that she was a bit nervous, but I could understand that since she never met me before along with the fact that I'll be her boss now didn't help as well. "Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Abbey, Abbey Aakster. It's nice to meet you Ms. Aafjes." I gave a small nod at this. "It's okay, and you don't have to call me that. You can call me Aaliyah." She looked confused at this, and gave a small nod. "Okay…?" I sat down, and tried my best to stay calm. "Is something wrong Aaliyah?" I looked at Aali, and shook my head. "No. Nothing is wrong. Why?" I knew that this was bad… If he noticed the way I was acting then that means that he might use it against me in some way. "It's just that you look uncomfortable." I sighed a bit at this. "I… I just don't go out as much is all." Though it was a slight truth since I usually had to make sure there is no big event going on around the area.

He gave a small nod at this. "I see… That's understandable." I gave a nod back at him when he said this. "Um, I know I might sound dumb for saying this, but I guess you like eating here?" I looked at Abbey when I said this, and she gave a small nod at this. "Yes. I do like eating here. They usually serve great food here."

"Really? I wonder what they serve now…" Abbey seemed to relax a bit, and smiled. "I'll order the stuff. Oh, you might want to come with me Aaliyah since you don't know what they serve." I gave a small nod at this, and went with him to the line. There was a bit of silence while we were in the line, which made me a bit worried since it was getting more crowded than usual. I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate, which caused me to take deep breaths to calm myself down as the best I can. It was a way to make me forget where I am, and slowly start to relax from the fact the room was crowded as all hell.

"Aaliyah," I jumped a bit when I heard Aali call out to me, and looked at him. "Hey, you're okay? I look a bit pale." I gave him a weak smile to calm him down a bit since it meant that he'll get 'worried' and would start to ask questions of why I was acting like this. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired is all." He gave a small nod at this, and looked back to the menu. I start to do the same thing, and see the price of it. I didn't want him to pay a lot of money for the group of us, so I knew that I had to choose the cup of water and something that was small and didn't cost that much money for him to pay for it. I end up getting a bread that had some jelly within it, and went back to the table with Aali.

"You got the jelly sandwich?" Abbey was a bit confused at this, but I gave a nod at this. "Yeah, besides, I had eaten a bit before I got here. Sorry." She gave a small nod, and start to eat her meal along with Aali. I start to eat my own meal, but I had noticed that my hands were trembling greatly to the point that I didn't know if I could drink. "Excuse me." I went out, and breathed out. I could feel relief come through me, and start to calm down from it since I knew that I had to go back in there. "Come on Aaliyah, think of something to distract myself of it." I start to try to think of ways, but then remembered what my father used to say to me when I was young. "Everyone has a fear no matter what they say. In one way or another people will always have fear about something or someone." I start to calm down a bit, and went back in. "Hey, you're okay? You looked like you were going to pass out." I gave a nod at this. "Yeah… I was spooked by something is all." I smiled at them, and Abbey seemed to be worried a bit. "I heard that you were going to marry my big brother over here." This was the point that I wanted to hide from everyone, but I knew I couldn't. "Y-Yeah… I am."

"It's arrange married Abbey." Aali looked at her when he said this. "Wait, what? Then why are you guys marrying each other?" I sighed at this.

"It's a long story… Trust me you don't want to hear about it." I moved my hair away from my face when I said this. "Yeah, but we have to at least stop it in some way." I was a bit shock that Aali even said this since I knew most of the other men would try to make them go along with it.

"I wish that was the case… I tried to stop it with other guys, but my so called _mom _kept it going since they have been doing this before I was born." She was in shock at this, and felt sorry for me. "Then how about we divorce after 6 months in the marriage?"

"They won't let us. We're both screwed in this." I sighed at this. "I guess we have to put on an act for them till then." I sighed at this, and just wanted to forget all this, but I knew that I could. Though I gave a nod at tis. "Yeah… We have to put on an act for them." No matter how much I want to just stop this, I knew I couldn't… I just hope I was able to stop this in some way.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Not everything as it seems…**

"Then we should at least try to put up an act that we like each other in front of them." I looked at him in a bit confusion when Aali said this. "You do realize that my family knows how I feel about this, so even then I can't act like I'm agreeing to this." I moved the cup of ice when I said this as I could hear a small sigh from him. "Well, then what do you we should do?"

"How the heck should I know? You're not the first guy that my so-called _mom_ tried to make me marry." Aali was in shock at this, and looked at me in a bit of confusion. "Exactly how many men did she tried to-"

"About 10 of them. The last one, not you, didn't even show up since the man soon realized that he was going to marry a 20-year-old." I cut him off his question, and start to drink some of my water. "Well… Then I guess we have to at least get to know one another." I scoffed a bit at this, and rolled my eyes. "Hey! He's trying to help!" I looked at Abbey when she said this, though she looked a bit scared when she said this. "I know! It's…" I sighed, and shook my head a bit. "Never mind. I'm going to go outside. I need some fresh air." I stood up and start to walk to the door, but I could start to feel my chest start to get a bit tight as noticed that the café seemed to be more crowded than usual. _Come on Aaliyah… Just get out of here and you'll be fine. _I told myself this as I tried to get to the exit as fast as I can. Though it didn't help with the factor that more people start to go in the café. I could feel my heartbeat raise at this point, and my hands were shaking.

I soon grabbed the door handle, and ran out it. I went to down the street, to the point that I couldn't see the café anymore, and leaned my head on one of the buildings. "God damn…" I continued to take a couple of breaths, and then looked around of where I was. I was in a part of town that seemed to be busier than usual. Probably because this was around the time where people would get off, but… How long was I in the café for? I tried to look for any signs of street names, but I couldn't see any signs in my view. I start to make my way down to one of the corners of the street, and soon found out that I was far from where the café was. I sighed at this, and start to make my way back to the café.

"Aaliyah!" My body start to tense up in fear once I recognize the voice. I looked to my side to see Aage with some girl next to him. "H-Hey Aage." I could see that the girl seemed to be smirking at the tone of my voice. "Awe, what? Mad that I stole your man away from you?" I coughed, to clear my voice a bit, and looked at her. "Why would I be mad about you getting a type of man that cheats on his girlfriend? For all you know he could be cheating on you right now." Her face change from one that was gloating to horror. This caused me to smirk. "You forgot that he was cheating on me with you?" I could feel Aage glaring at me, but I didn't care at this point. "Oh, I wonder what job he said he had to disappear for a week or so?" That was when he let go of his new girlfriend and went to grab me, but I took a step back. "Besides, if he has done the same for me, he'll do the same for you." I smiled at them, and walked off. I noticed that the girl was looking at him with shock at confusion. Aage seemed to trying his best to calm her down, but I didn't care if it'll work or not.

After an hour or so, I soon arrived in front of the workplace. I walked in and noticed that everyone was doing their own thing, which caused me to go into my new office. If felt weird being in here. The whole room is mine now, but it still had my dad's belongings. It even had the picture of all of us on the table. I couldn't help to smile at this, and took the picture off. I knew I couldn't throw it away, but I knew that my mom will wanting the picture. I looked around, and tried to at least try to make sense of some things. Though I was making sure I didn't cry either sine some of these items were things I made when I was young. "I guess my mom would want these…" I went over to pick up some, and looked around. I soon put them down, and went out to see a man walking by. "Hey, um… Is there an extra box around?" The man was a bit confused, but told me he'll be right back. I waited, and he soon came back with one. I was glad at this, and start to put some things in the box. I made sure that they were at least wrapped around bubble wrap since some were made from glass that looked like it was going to come off the glue.

"Ms. Aafjes?" I looked to see a man, which made me a bit confused. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's an error on the server." I blinked my eyes a bit, and gulped. "What kind of error?"

"It seems that someone was trying to hack in the main site that we use, but it soon found out, and locked all of us out." I knew my dad was smart enough to make it to where it does that, but the problem was I don't know how to fix it. "I'm guessing you were hoping I knew how to fix it?" The man gave a nod, which made me a bit worried. "Okay…" He start to lead me to a room, and I saw it was a huge boxes that seemed to be hosting different sites. "I thought we only build computers…"

"Yes, but we also help others make websites, along with hosting our own website." I walked in, and saw a laptop with a man in it. "You must be Ms. Aafjes?" I gave a nod, and walked over. "It's well that you're here. It's only giving a small hint that your father will know." I looked over to see it was true. I couldn't help to smile since I knew what the hint was. "Can I have it for a minute?" The man gave a nod, and I went to put the information and it unlocked everything. "Thanks for noticing it." They gave a nod, and I walked out. I was just glad that I could do some help, but the man, with the laptop soon said that he'll e-mail me the logs to see what I can find out about the hacker. It was kind of bad since my dad was wanting me to stay away from hacking. Though I only wanted to be a hacker so I can help the government with making sure the server for them was protected. Though I don't mind this now since I knew if I left then that _woman_ will try to gain control over it.

It had been a few hours, and everyone was leaving. I was still trying to make sense of the building, and luckily got some of the rooms down. Though I soon stopped when I saw Abbey glaring at me a bit. I gulped, and walked to her. "Look… I'm sorry… It's just that-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." I bit my lip a bit. "It's not like I don't like your brother." She soon stopped, and looked at me. "It's more of my mother… She done this for a good amount of years to the point I thought your brother was just another man that just wanted to control my life or was wanting more money." She looked at bit shock, and soon gave a small laugh. "Well, he's not like that. He runs his own business, and tends to make sure everyone is happy." I stayed a bit silent at this since I didn't really know what to say. "That and he's a nice man." I gave a small nod. "How about this," I soon saw that she had an idea in her eyes. "How about you and my brother go on a small date? I mean, it's not the best way you guys met but you get to know him." I stayed silent at this, and looked at her. "I… I'll think about it. Though at least warn him that my mom isn't what she seems." She was confused, but gave a nod. She soon walked away once she had her things in her bag. I sighted in relief that it didn't go bad since I rather not have someone that works under me hate me. Though I soon walked to a room so that I can see everything was running smoothly. Though I soon realized that I didn't even have an e-mail for the guy to send me. I soon stood up, and start to look for him.

I walked around to see that he was still there. "Um… Hey?" He soon looked up to see it was me. "Hello Ms. Afjes. Is there something you need?" I gave a nod at this, and sat next to him. "I bit… I kind of don't have an e-mail for you to send the logs." He sighed at this, and leaned back against the wall. "Figures…" I was a bit confused at this. "Don't worry, you're still knew to this. I'm guessing you want me to hold onto them?" I gave a nod at this. "Till I see if I can get someone to at least explain how I get a new e-mail. I rather not want to use my dad's e-mail." He gave a nod at this. I soon stood up, but stopped when he grabbed my arm. "You're quite interesting." I raised an eye brow, and looked at him. "Your father has talked about you, so I decided to look you up."

"You mean trying to find information on me." He couldn't help to smile. "You wanted to be a hacker." I soon went pale when he said this. "You tried to hide your profiles in some social medias, but your friends tend to leak out some information about you." I tried to keep on a straight face, and looked at him. "Your point?"

"We're the same." I was a bit confused. "You wanted to be a hacker, and yet you couldn't since with the events going on. The difference between you and your father was that he would see evil, and will try to mend the evil. You in the other hand go against it."

"What do you-" He soon let go of my arm, and stood up. "Well, I need to go home. I'm sure my roommates will be worried. See ya tomorrow Ms Afjes." He start to walk away, which leaving me in the room. I was confused. What did he even mean by that? Heck, now I was starting to think that my dad hired him because he knew him in some way. I sighed at this, and walked out of the room. Though I made sure it was clean at least since I did he made some mess with food.

I soon went home, and was a bit tired. Though I had to bring the box with me. I noticed that my mom's car was here, which made me know that she was home. I soon got the box out, and walked out with it. I soon closed the door, and walked to her office since I could tell she was talking to someone through the phone. Though I soon stopped when I noticed the tone of voice she was using.

"Look, stay out of Aaliyah's life. She doesn't want you, and she doesn't want to see you." I stayed silent, and mainly stay hidden against the wall. "I don't care if you're the fucking damn lawyer. I'm her mother in papers. Her and I are close and I'm sure she'll say the same. Have a good day. Oh, and next time you two call me expect me to call _my own lawyer_." I soon heard her hang up the call, and I walked in. "She decided that she might have more power?" I looked at her to see that she was a bit mad.

"Yeah… She even got a lawyer on her. I highly doubt he'll stick with her for long when he realizes she doesn't have money." I gave a small nod, and put the box on her desk. "When I was there they gave me his office… I thought you would want some of the things in there." She gave a small smile, and gave a nod. "Thanks. So how was it?" I gulped. "It was… Okay. I'm still trying to make sense, and I slowly got the layout of the building down." She gave a small nod at this, and went to the box. "Though… Do you think I should trust everyone in there?" She soon stopped, and looked at me with confusion. "A bit.. I mean, you're new there. So you have to. Why you ask that?" I gulped at this.

"There was a man… He knew of me, but he seemed different. She couldn't help to smile at this. "Aaron," I raised an eye brow at this. "He's a character. He's trustworthy don't worry." I gave a nod at this, and was still questioning what he meant. "Come on, you must be hungry." I couldn't help to smile and went with her to the kitchen since I knew that she'll need a slight help with making my favorite food.


	5. Going to end this fan fic

_**No, this isn't an April Fools thing. I noticed that I didn't really enjoy writing this. Like at all. Doing fan fictions is a hobby of mine, and I don't really like writing this one. I might work on the others I have, which means I might pick them up again. So I guess I'll just leave it on this site so you guys can read it if you want.**_


End file.
